Miyako y la bestia
by CassGoto
Summary: Tu filo atravesó mi piel en solo un compás callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad, me has convertido en un triste numero mas, pero mi dolor sera tu prisión, espero que al menos mi historia no quede solo en la memoria y trazé una nueva trayectoria que no se repita jamas este cuento.


Miyako y la Bestia

Yo: Hola bueno esta historia la hice en base a la canción ¨La bella y La bestia¨ de Porta y Norykko espero que les guste, lamento poner a Kaoru como la puse

Explicación rápida: Porta:_ hola_

Norykko: _Norykko: hola_

_Es solo una historia más… la bella y la bestia_

_Ella era bella_

_Frágil como una rosa_

Ella era Miyako de 20 años de edad tenía unos divinos ojos azules, su cabello dorado como el sol recogido en 2 elegantes coletas, tenía una figura muy bella, era paciente y amable, una chica realmente bella

_Él era una bestia_

_Esclavo de sus impulsos_

Él era Butch de 20 años de edad tenía unos hermosos ojos verde-bosque, su cabello era color azabache con una chasquilla al frente y una pequeña cola de caballo por detrás, tenía unos músculos muy marcados era increíblemente sexy, era un poco agresivo pero buen amigo, era irresistible…_para muchas_

_Único el día que les_

_Ataron esposas_

Flash back

Miyako iba caminando con su novio Brick ambos de 9 años hacia la casa del chico para presentar su novia ante su familia, cuando llegaron todos los recibieron con una gran sonrisa, pero la sonrisa de un chico la enamoro era su mejor amigo desde hace 4 años _Butch_ volvieron a juntarse como los buenos amigos que solían ser, una semana después Miyako termino con Brick y se hizo novia de Butch parecían inseparables… _parecían._

_Ya no eran niños crecieron _

_Se hicieron adultos juntos_

Todos los cumpleaños los Him, Gotokujis y Akatsutsumies se reunían estas cuatro familias eran como una sola, no había día en el que Miyako no saliera a jugar con Butch, o el que no almorzaran juntos.

_Todo marchaba bien_

_O eso parecía_

_En su primera luna de miel_

_Juro serle de por vida fiel_

_Y ella a él una historia como otra cualquiera_

_Quien les ve y quien les viera_

A los 19 años (a punto de cumplir los 20) Butch le propuso matrimonio a Miyako quien acepto gustosa, la boda fue una de las más grandes en todo Tokio, se amaban mutuamente, el creyendo que la amaba le juro nunca engañarla, y ella no sabía que el tenía un gran defecto

_Pero el tiempo pasa _

_Y las relaciones se agotan, se cansan._

Butch y Miyako cada vez se distanciaban más sobre todo Butch su defecto no lo dejaba ser feliz era un defecto que le perseguiría sobre todo, sobre el amor, sobre la inteligencia incluso en sus sueños.

_Ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega,_

_Ciega de amor._

Miyako no sabía de la distancie de su esposo lo amaba tanto que pasaba por encima del defecto de su amado nunca habría pensado sobre ello

_Pero no aguanta la monotonía _

_Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_

Un día Butch caminando por el centro de Tokio choco con una hermosa chica de orbes color jade y el cabello azabache llamada Kaoru, Butch se enamoró de ella y por su matrimonio no podía irse con ella pero si le podía ser infiel a su amada Miyako

_O eso les decía a sus colegas_

_De copas_

_¨Suelo irme con otras pero ella ni lo nota¨_

Desde ese día salio todas las noches o con sus amigos Cody y Mitch o con su amante Kaoru, Cody sabía que el corazón de Miyako era tan frágil que esta noticia la destrozaría por lo que se juró a si mismo guardar silencio

_Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta_

_Ya dudaba_

_Tantas veces sola hasta altas horas de la madrugada_

Un día Miyako se despertó en la madrugada y noto que Butch no estaba, decidió que había salido tarde del trabajo, así lo espero al día siguiente y tampoco estaba cuando su esposo regresaba por las mañanas olía a perfume femenino lo que más le preocupaba a Miyako.

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa_

_Te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa_

_Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad_

_Pero lo que pasa una vez_

_Siempre sucede un vez más_

Un día Miyako decidió esperar a Butch sin embargo a mitad de la noche cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando Butch llego la cargo y la recostó en su cama, Miyako débilmente susurro _por favor dime que no ocurrirá más _Butch se sorprendió pero cruzando los dedos dijo _lo prometo_

_Norykko: Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debo salir, ponerle un fin…_

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir, quiero vivir_

_Quiero vivir_

Hace ya una semana de aquel incidente y hace ya dos días que Butch mostro su naturaleza

Flashback

Cody fue a visitar a Miyako sin embargo Butch llego después sus celos casi matan a su amigo y a ella los golpeo a ambos Miyako pudo taparse los golpes con maquillaje, Cody está hospitalizado

Fin flashback

Cuando Miyako iba ir al hospital noto que Butch la había encerrado en la casa con llave ella no soportaba estar encerrada sin vivir la vida a sí que empezó a idear un plan tan siquiera salir por la venta, lo cual logro.

_Norykko: hay tantas cicatrices ya no puedo mas_

_Me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar_

_No existe maquillaje que puede tapar_

_Este moratón que es mi corazón_

Los golpes que le había dado Butch le ardían en la piel como si la hubieran quemado con fuego esa noche había sangrado demasiado y se sentía mal por dentro, sin embargo el moretón más grande que tenía era su corazón que fue cegado por sus palabras

_Norykko: Ya no se cuánto tiempo más poder aguantar _

_Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar _

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar en estas condiciones lloraba internamente pues sus lágrimas se negaban a salir pues estaban secas

_Norykko: el peso de estos años me dobla la edad_

_En cada rincón hubo un bofetón_

El estrés que tenía sobre los hombros parecía haberla envejecido, no sabía cómo le haría para visitar a Cody en el hospital sin que Butch se enterara, se abofeteo mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso antes, pero lo hecho esta.

_Norykko: Dime que esto no ha pasado _

_Tú dime que lo abre olvidado _

Cuando llego a la habitación de Cody este la felicito por su valentía y que lamentaba no haberla defendido bien, siempre había sido un buen amigo que la escuchaba, ella solo quería escuchar que no había pasado, o que simplemente quedaría en el pasado

_Norykko: Mañana todo habrá cambiado_

_Y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo_

Le dejo medicamentos hechos a base de plantas y le pidió que no se hablase más del temas porque era sumamente delicado, a los dos los ponía mal, con esta promesa todo habría sido olvidado y habría cambiado

_Norykko: Sé que me quieres mi vida,_

_Yo sé que no habrá más heridas,_

_Mañana será un nuevo día _

_Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

Esas palabras que Butch le había recitado tantas veces de infantes era lo que más deseaba oír, sin embargo el corazón de Butch ya no le pertenecía si no a cierta chica de ojos verdes.

_Empiezan las discusiones parece_

_Que al no le gustan se vuelve insensible_

_Y agresivo y a Bella le asusta_

Cuando Miyako llego a su casa observo que la cerradura ya no tenía llave y temió lo peor: Butch llego temprano.

-¿En dónde estabas?- pregunto Butch

-Fui a visitar a Cody al hospital.- dijo Miyako

-Si la puerta está cerrada es para que no veas a tu amante.- dijo con odio Butch

-¿Amante? Butch Cody es nuestro amigo, además yo no sería capaz de engañarte

Butch odiaba lo que haría a continuación pero su Esposa tenía que aprender la lección

_Lagrima caían tras_

_Un empujón y el primer puñetazo_

_Te conformas con un perdón_

_Y un simple abrazo_

Butch se paró del asiento en el que estaba y empujo a Miyako al piso luego la empezó a patear y a cerrar con un puñetazo, Miyako se retorcía de dolor, Butch pareció reaccionar y se arrodillo ante ella

-Perdón en verdad no sé qué me paso.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Miyako

-No importa.- dijo Miyako

_Que boba es pensaba Butch_

_No quieres darle importancia _

_Porque no quieres perderlo_

_Pero sientes impotencia_

_Y a la vez pánico y miedo_

Miyako hablo con Cody y le comento que lo mejor sería que no se vieran más que eso solo les traía problemas el acepto de mala gana pero acepto, Miyako trataba de rehacer su vida, solo para no pelear más con Butch

_No puedes creerlo todavía,_

_Después de tantos años_

_¨Si te preguntan si que te _

_Has caído en el baño¨_

Miyako cometió el error de acusar a Butch de tener una amante por lo que recibió una paliza Butch ya dejaba que Miyako saliera a pasear pero el golpe era tan terrible que Butch le dijo que inventara una excusa

_El silencio no te ayuda se_

_Que no sabes que hacer_

_Sabes que fue la primera_

_Y no será la última vez_

La mejor amiga de Miyako; Momoko estaba en el pueblo junto con su marido Brick el hermano de Butch, la fueron a visitar más Momoko al ver el gran golpe que Miyako tenía no pudo contenerse a preguntar, Miyako no le podría mentir a ella

_Créeme sé que no quieres _

_Más problemas pero no te quedes_

_En silencio si tu marido te pega_

Momoko al igual que Brick quedo estupefacta al oír la razón

-Mi hermano es un idiota.- dijo Brick

-Te ayudaremos.- dijo Momoko

-No por favor no quiero más problemas.- dijo Miyako

-Está bien no nos meteremos.-dijo Momoko

-Pero créenos no es bueno quedarse callada.- dijo Brick

_Porque no le perteneces_

_Te mereces mucho más_

_Sobre ti no tiene autoridad_

_Se la das y él se crece_

Butch cada vez era más posesivo incluso le prohibió a su hermano Brick y a Momoko volver a acercarse a Miyako la cual no hizo nada para detenerle

_No puedes detenerle_

_No puedes defenderte_

_No puedes hacer más_

_Que rezar por tener suerte_

Miyako escucho como era aventada la puerta de la residencia, sabía que Butch venia molesto pero nos sabia porque hací que le pidió a Dios que no fuera con ella, y afortunadamente era con sus amigos

_Cada día más normal _

_Pasar del amor al odio_

_Se convirtió en algo habitual _

_Otro mal episodio_

Miyako volvió a recriminarle a Butch sobre su amante pero el ya harto le pego, a si era todos los días sin razón aparente le pegaba a su esposa que no tenía lágrima: todas estaban secas

_Bestia no te quiere_

_Pero quiere que seas_

_Suya para siempre_

_¨Si no eres mía no serás_

_¨ De nadie entiendes_

El menor de los hermanos Jojo llego al país y le harían una pequeña reunión en la casa de Butch por lo que le ordeno a Miyako que limpiara todo ella lo hizo, a la hora de la comida llego el hermano lamentablemente Miyako y él se enamoraron a primera vista Butch aparto a Miyako

-Te advierto puedes dejarme pero no serás de nadie más que mía.- dijo Butch

_Bella no podía mas _

_El cada vez era más bestia_

_Cuando ella quiso hablar _

_Era demasiado tarde_

_Se dio cuenta vivía junto al mal_

Desde la llegada de Boomer Butch era más agresivo y territorial nuevamente no dejaba que Miyako saliera a la calle, un día Miyako fue a la comisaria, sin embargo todos estaban muertos en la comisaria, Butch no era capaz ¿o sí? Se dio cuenta de la clase de persona con la que se había casado, viendo sus vanas esperanzas se intoxico con medicamento y murió.

_La bella y la bestia _

_Prefiero no contarles el final_

¿Les gusto? Díganme que si porfavooor ¿Review?


End file.
